The present invention relates to a fluid decontamination apparatus and method of operating a fluid decontamination system and more particularly to a unique decontamination apparatus and method wherein decontamination fluid is pressurized to a first level, at least a portion of the pressurized fluid is heated and the fluid is then further pressurized to a second level before it is passed to a decontamination zone.
It is known in the prior art to introduce heated decontamination fluids under pressure into a decontaminating zone, attention being directed to the long since expired U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,124,289, issued to T. P. Burke on Jan. 12, 1915 and No. 1,743,245 issued to T. C. Smith on Jan. 14, 1930. It also is known to supply decontamination liquids from a static source under pressure to a spray zone, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,726, issued to Karl H. Hoie on May 14, 1985. The present invention recognizes that these past arrangements frequently have produced serious safety and corrosion problems, requiring extensive heating systems with the heated fluids under high pressures often fouling the fluid conducting and heating equipment, resulting in equipment breakdown and concomitant safety problems. Recognizing the difficulties of past decontamination arrangements, the present invention provides a unique and novel apparatus for decontamination which is straightforward, economical and efficient in construction, operation and maintenance, which employs a minimum of uncomplicated parts and yet effectively and efficiently utilizes the power and heat of an existing power system in a straightforward, efficient and economical manner.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.